The inventive concept relates to touch screen panels and, more particularly, to touch screen panels having hybrid electrodes.
Recently, electronics devices such as computers and portable communication terminals have been generalized, such that touch screens have been widely used as units for inputting data. The touch screens may be classified into a resistance touch screen, a capacitance touch screen, a surface acoustic wave (SAW) touch screen, and an infrared beam touch screen.
If the resistance touch screen is touched with a finger or a pen, transparent electrodes of lower and upper substrates are in contact with each other to generate an electrical signal. The touched position is located using the generated electrical signal. The resistance touch screen may have advantages such as low cost, high light transmission, multi-touch, high response speed, and small size. Thus, the resistance touch screen may be mainly applied to a personal digital assistant (PDA), a portable multimedia player (PMP), a navigation system, and a headset. According to the capacitance touch screen, if a conductor (e.g., a finger) is touched to a substrate including a transparent electrode, a certain capacitance occurs at an insulating layer by static electricity generated through the finger. A signal is transmitted through a portion at which the capacitance occurs and then a size of the signal is calculated to locate a touch position. If an acoustic wave meets an obstacle, amplitude of the acoustic wave is reduced. The SAW touch screen uses a technique sensing the reduction of the amplitude of acoustic wave. The SAW touch screen has advantages such as high light transmission, high accuracy, high definition, such that the SAW touch screen may be used in an automatic teller terminal installed at an external place. However, a sensor of the SAW touch may be easily contaminated and the SAW touch may be weakened by liquid. The IR touch screen uses properties of infrared rays such as straightness and interruption caused by an obstacle. The IR touch screen may be realized by one glass sheet without an indium tin oxide (ITO) film or a glass substrate. The IR touch screen may have most excellent transmission.
The capacitance touch screen of the various kinds of touch screens may perform a multi-touch function corresponding to the basic of sensitivity touch and be used in a high transmission sensor. Thus, the capacitance touch screen may be applied to a display having a large area and a thin thickness and capable of performing the sensitivity touch function.